theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
In a Heartbeat
Lincoln: So, guys found us another video to watch. Lynn: What makes you think that we're going to watch any other video you suggest? The last one was about a crazy teacher, after all. Lincoln: Look, I'm sorry; I had no idea what the ending was all about. Leni: I had nightmares for a week, Linky! Lola: Lana and I had to take too baths after what you showed us! Lana: Yeah! Lincoln: OK, OK! I know that I messed up that one time, but I promise that this one is different. Lori: Alright, Lincoln. You'd better be right about this one. (The girls sit down in their seats. Lincoln starts the video.) Lincoln: Here we go. (The video starts off with the young middle schooler boy, Sherwin diving into the bushes.) Luan: That was a short video. Luna: Wait, someone's coming. (They look directly at the screen. They see a young boy reading a book whislt twirling an apple on his finger.) Lynn: Woah, that boy has some sick skills! Lisa: Indeed so. (They watch how Sherwin longingly looks at the boy.) Lana: Aw, he likes him. Lola: He's just precious. Leni: Aw, he hit his head on the tree branch. Lucy: His heart's beating pretty fast there. Do you think he's having a heart attack? Lincoln: No, I'm sure he's just- (Sherwin's heart jumps out of his chest.) Lincoln: Yeah, Lucy. I think you're onto something. (The heart starts to follow the boy towards the school building.) Lana: This might not end well.... Lily: Poop poop! Lori: If this is going where I think it's going, I just can't.... (Lincoln looks over at Luna.) Lincoln: You haven't really been talking much, Luna. Is there something wrong? Luna: (with an uneasy smile) Just fine, bro. Lincoln: OK. (Lincoln and his sisters resume watching the video; they see Sherwin opening the door as well as how his heart was snuggling up with the boy.) Lola: Awwww. Leni: It's too precious. (Sherwin makes a grab for his heart. The heart latches its other hand onto the boy's finger, causing everyone to look in the direction of the two boys.) Lori: Oh no.... (The students began to whisper to each other in a noticeably sinister tone.) Lynn: Haters.... (The heart starts to rip in two.) Lori: I swear, if that heart's going to get torn apart, I am literally going to lose it. Luan: If you haven't already! Ha! (Luan silences herself when Lori gives her a death glare.) Lincoln: Don't do it. Please don't.... (The heart gets ripped apart, and Sherwin runs out of the school with one half of the broken heart.) Lori: (starting to breakdown) No! No, why does it have to be like this?!! Lisa: Normally I don't let my emotions get the best of me, but...WHY?!! (tears began to erupt from her eyes in huge waterspouts.) Lucy: An unrequited love; the greatest of tragedy. Lola: Everything was going great! Why did this have to happen? Lana: Stupid jerks! (She blows her nose in a piece of tissue paper.) Leni: So they're not going to be together?.... Lori: No, Leni; they aren't. (Lincoln looks back at Luna who had her head down.) Lincoln: Luna, are you feeling okay? I didn't think that the video would affect you that much. Luna: No, it's okay, Lincoln. Lincoln: Are you worried that this would end up happening with you and Sam? Luna: I kind of am. (Lori pats her back.) Lori: Even if that happens, we'll be here for you. Luna: Thanks, guys. (They all get into a group hug. While hugging, Lily looks back over at the screen. Her eyes widen in surprise.) Lily: Poop poop!! Lincoln: Yeah, you might need to get your diaper changed. Luan: No, I think she's saying something else. (They see Lily pointing to the computer screen. All of their eyes widen.) Lisa: Do my eyes deceive me? Lana: The boy followed him outside! Lola: What's that in his hands, though? (They see that he has the other half of the broken heart.) Lori: He's gonna do it, he's gonna do it! Leni: Oh yay! (The boy places the other half into Sherwin's hand, and gently puts the heart back together.) Lynn: So does that mean... (The boy sits down beside Sherwin; his heart began to glow as well.) Lori: Yes! Yes! (They all cheer.) Lincoln: Well, that was actually pretty good. Lola: It was so cute. Lana: Yeah, I have to admit that I'm pretty happy with how everything turned out. Leni: That was totes adorable. Lucy: It did feel a little cliched, but I admit I was happy for the both of them. Luan: Someone should make a movie out of that. Lynn: I wouldn't mind paying to see that movie. Lincoln: So, Luna; what do you think about the movie? Luna: I was really afraid that he wasn't going to reciprocate his feelings, but I was pleasantly surprised. Lincoln: That's good to hear. Luna: Do you think I might have a chance with Sam? Lincoln: I would hope so. Even if she says no, at least you tried. Luna: Yeah, that's true. Lincoln: Welp, that about does it for today. (They all leave the room.) Category:Episodes